


Watch Me

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Tom's POV, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse





	Watch Me

Early evening, still light out. Almost time for supper, but Lyekka was asleep, one of her frequent afternoon naps. I sneaked into the bedroom as quietly as I could, only to be greeted by a breathy "Hello you…!"

"Sorry, Lyekka, I didn't mean to wake you up. How was your siesta?"

She propped herself on one elbow and smiled. "Hmm, nice and warm - you should join me!"

I returned the grin and began undressing. "And do what?"

She lay back down and stretched. "Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something…"

I shed the last of my clothes and slipped between the warm covers next to her. She immediately molded her body to mine and kissed me. I gently caressed her face and neck.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Tom. What is it?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you'd do something for me…" I felt my face grow warm.

"Are you blushing?"

"No! Yes. Maybe a little."

"You know you can ask me anything, right?"

"Yeah, well, I was thinking maybe it would be fun sometime if you, um, one of those times when you wake up before I do…"

She nibbled on my earlobe and blew gently in my ear. Not helping. "Yes…?"

"Ah, if you would, um, fuck me while I'm still asleep." My face wasn't the only thing that felt warm at this point.

"You mean, you want me to get you off before you wake up."

I kissed her and she ran her hands up and down my back before reaching down between us and gently cupping my balls.

"Ooh...yeah, I just thought...it'd be fun to dream about you and have you fuck me at the same time…"

She moved her hand up to stroke my cock. "That does sound like fun, actually. But, ah…"

I moved my hips in time with her rhythm, giving in to the luscious sensation. "But what…?"

She bit her lip most fetchingly. "Can I get you off _now_?"

I smiled at her, rolled onto my back and closed my eyes. "Yes, please…"

I felt her warm breath on my shaft, just before she spread precome all over the head with a light touch of her thumb. "I'm tempted, your cock is so gorgeous and hard, but I think I'll behave, for once."

I chuckled, eyes still closed. "I wish you wouldn't, for once…"

I felt her weight shift on the mattress, moving away from me. "Hang on a second…" From the sound, she was rifling through the night table drawer. "Ah, here we are!"

She dragged the nails of one hand up the inside of my thigh. "You have no idea how delicious you look…" She wrapped a warm, slippery hand around the base of my cock - lube. It felt incredible.

"Stop teasing me, love…!"

"Oh, that's the wrong thing to say, Tom!" She firmed up her grip slightly, and began working her hand up and down, twisting a bit every few strokes, some shallow, some not. I couldn't keep myself from raising my hips into her hand to increase the friction. 

"Oooh, Lyekka, that feels really good…"

"Mmm...how about this?"

Oh god. One of her favorite tricks - stroking me hand over hand, first in one direction, then the other. She added a bit of lube and gently squeezed the head and the base of my cock with every motion. I thrashed, my groin tight, my breathing ragged.

"Oh fuck, Lyekka, I'm so close...fuck...fuck...take me, do it, please.."

She was panting almost as hard as I was. She picked up the pace, using one hand again, and I almost jumped off the bed when she sneaked a lubed finger into my arse, something she rarely did, enough to send me over the edge.

"Lyekka...fuck - I'm coming...oh FUCK --"

Bucking uncontrollably, almost unable to breathe, I came undone, pleasure crashing over me like a tidal wave.

I came back to my senses to Lyekka wiping cum off my stomach, her head resting on my chest, humming softly to herself. I put one arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Tom?"

"Oh yeah. I'm good. Oooh. Is there anything I can do for you, love?"

"Hmm… no. It's my turn. You get to watch." She had already set a toy aside when she got the lube, along with the small towels.

I sat up and scooted about a foot away to her side. "Alright…"

Her pick was a fuchsia vibrator, ridged, with a hard plastic loop for a handle. She stretched out and smiled at me, and lay the toy across her thigh.

"Happy with the view?"

I licked my lips and pressed them together. "Very. Talk to me - tell me how it feels."

She laughed softly and stuck out her tongue. "Okay. I don't think any of what comes next is going to put you off…"

She pinched her left nipple. It immediately hardened. She wet two fingers with her tongue and rubbed the other one, with the same result.

"I like to start at the top and work my way down, but getting you off has made me seriously hot, so I hope you don't mind if I get right to, ah, the heart of the matter…"

"No objections." 

"Most of the time, I imagine you standing at the foot of the bed, leaning back against the wall. You're always wearing clothes, sometimes a suit, sometimes jeans and a t-shirt. I love the way you stare - it makes me really horny."

My cock was already getting hard again. She brushed her bare quim with one hand. I never asked her to shave, she just preferred it, liked the way it felt with just a bit of bush at the top of her slit.

"Ahhh...it tickles in the best way, and I love it. I'm going to rub this part a bit…" - two fingers on either side of her clit - "...and see how much more wet I can get…"

Her hips twitched almost imperceptibly. She picked up the pink vibrator but didn't turn it on. 

"I love to just poke at my entrance at first - that's pretty much guaranteed to make me very wet. I picture you leering at me, still fully clothed, but with a beautiful bulge in your trousers. I can almost taste your cock in my mouth and feel it in my pussy...oooh…"

She worked the toy gently into herself, but only the first inch or so. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Hers were closed, but she looked at me fleetingly every time she spoke. Her breathing picked up the pace along with her movements.

"Sometimes I don't turn it on because it's distracting. I like rubbing it along my slit, like this, then back in just a bit, just to get it wet enough to give myself a taste…"

She held the toy above her mouth, just far enough that she had to stretch her neck and tongue to lick the end of it. I swallowed hard, my throat dry.

"Lyekka...please...may I have a taste too…?"

"Mmmmmm...yes, but behave…"

I moved to sit on my haunches between her shins, not wanting to get off the bed, and slowly slipped two fingers inside her and took them out.

"One for you, love, and one for me…" I made a show of licking my index finger clean, and held my hand above her face so she could lap at my middle finger.

"I love the way I taste - I know you do too, Tom. Is that view better?"

"It's lovely."

"Good. Sometimes I hold my legs together, but they tend to spread apart under their own power when I think of you standing there, gazing at me and unzipping your fly, letting me see that gorgeous hard-on of yours. Oooh...are you hard now, Tom?"

"I am - pray continue, my lady."

Another smile, another burning look. "I want you to see me - it turns me on so much…! Sometimes I like to come just playing with my clit, other times I like to have a toy inside me so I can feel my orgasm even better. Like today." In one smooth move, she buried the toy inside herself, moaning and squirming. She pulled it out, ran the head of it over her entire folds, then pushed it in again, not terribly gently. "I like it rough with you sometimes - and sometimes I like it rough with me too." She worked the toy in and out of her quim, her breathing ragged, her whimpers increasing in volume with every stroke.

"Tell me, Lyekka, is it normal for me to be insanely jealous of a sex toy right now…?"

She slowed down a bit so she could reply. "Don't be...I'll save some for you...but you have to do something for me first…"

"Anything - you're so hot, I'll do anything for you…!"

"I'm going to get myself off. I'm close, it won't take much. I won't be able to keep my eyes open, but when I start coming, I'm going to look at you, and I want you to come all over me. Can you do that for me, Tom?"

"Oh yeah...fuck yes…" I palmed some of the lube and took myself in hand. I hoped she wouldn't take too long - I was pretty close myself. I loved to watch her so much, it was always a huge turn-on.

She worked the toy in and out of her dripping cunt with one hand, in long, swift, almost brutal strokes, making incoherent sounds, her hips bucking clean off the bed. As her back began to arch, she slipped her other hand onto her clit and began rubbing it furiously, her fingers a blur, her skin a sheen of sweat. I picked up my own pace, aching for release.

"Oh, ooooh, Tom, I - I - I'm going to - I'm coming, oh god, Tom…" She raised her head and looked right at me, and I let go, ribbons of cum all over her hands and stomach, as she wailed like a banshee, the most astonishing sound I'd ever heard her make. I was done quickly, but she kept going for at least a full minute, the rising note finally dying in her throat, her mouth wide open, eyes rolled in the back of her head, until she collapsed and melted into the mattress.

I blinked at her repeatedly, not quite believing what I had just seen and heard, and stretched alongside her, my legs numb. She felt me move closer to her and dropped one hand on my shoulder, fingers still curled from her wild orgasm, shivering.

"I love you, Tom…" Barely above a whisper. "Oh god, that was so good…"

"I love you, Lyekka...you're so beautiful...thank you…" I patted the cum off her stomach with another small towel, slowly rolled her onto her side to face me, the toy still inside her, and held her gently. After a couple of minutes, she kissed me and giggled softly.

"Was that okay?"

I chuckled. "That was way past okay, love. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?"

"Do you come harder with me, or by yourself?"

She opened her eyes, a very serious look on her face. "Nobody has ever made me come harder than you, Thomas. But sometimes you're not in the room." She reached down and gingerly pulled the toy out. "Towel?"

"Here you are. And good answer."

She wiped herself dry, dropped the towel to the floor, put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. "I think we both deserve a nap, what say you?"

"Indeed we do."

She kissed me and nibbled on my earlobe. "But I'm not telling you _when_ I'm going to bang you in your sleep."

Something to look forward to…!


End file.
